


Session

by fondofit



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 13:29:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10900326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fondofit/pseuds/fondofit
Summary: Fill for the FFXV Kink MemeAfter spending almost an entire day sparring with the new recruits, Cor has managed to throw out his back. Clarus, being the helpful friend that he is, offers a massage that has unexpected consequences.Let's just say Cor is more than a tad embarrassed about his body's reaction to Clarus' hands and Clarus decides to help him along.+ Top!Clarus+++ First time for Cor





	Session

**Author's Note:**

> I can't get enough of this pairing and the prompt seemed to be the perfect inspiration.

At the age of 30, Cor was not meant to feel this old. He was not meant to lying stomach down on the changing bench in the locker room with his shirt and shorts still on, hoping for relief to come to him sooner rather than later. He lower back ached terribly. His body was protesting the ten hours worth of recruit and personal training he had gone through that day. He would have been surprised if someone had come across him this late in the evening. Most people using the gyms would have been long gone and asleep by now. 

Then again, if there were any people around, maybe they’d have some anti-inflammatories with them.

Cor could feel his eyes closing, his mind drifting off of its own accord in the midst of his back pain. He was exhausted and maybe a ten minute nap would help him get the energy he needed to retire back to his place. 

“Well, what do we have here?”

Cor nearly threw himself off the bench in surprise. He would have been able to do it if his back wasn’t in so much pain, Instead, his whole body flinched as he tried to turn towards the owner of that voice.

“Clarus.”

Cor isn’t surprised when he didn’t notice the other man entering the locker room. Clarus was one of the few people who could still walk around him without giving himself away. He also takes notice of the man’s lack of clothing; wearing only a towel around his neck and a pair of gym shorts. Clarus must have been in his own room away from the main training area. At this time of night, it seemed that most of those who held titles could get any time at the gym in.

Clarus makes his way towards Cor, a satisfied smile on his face. “You look like you’re having a blast down there.”

“Shut it,” Cor snaps as he attempts to sit up. He freezes when a sharp twinge of pain shoots up through his back. He thinks better of that idea and lies back face-down on the bench, cursing under his breath at his body’s protests. 

“What did you do?” 

Cor watches as Clarus kneels down to looks Cor in the face. Cor rolls his eyes, frustrated with the situation. “I pulled something in my back today. I tried stretching a little, but it doesn’t seem to be helping.”

Clarus looks over at Cor’s back for a second before asking, “Hmm, can I see?”

“Don’t trouble yourself. I’ll be fine in a minute.”

“You’re kidding, right? You can barely sit up.”

“I just need to wait a little longer.”

Clarus snorts, trying to keep his laughter from bubbling up in his chest, “And how long you think that will be? Come on, let me check you out a sec. Won’t take more than 5 minutes.”

“Fine. Five minutes. I want to get home.” Cor sighed as Clarus dropped his hand to pat his shoulder.

“I’ll make it quick. Now, where’s it hurt the most?”

“Lower back,” Cor grumbles and he moves his arms to rest his head on top of them.

“You should take off your shirt.”

Cor grunts in affirmation. He tries to pull off the shirt without sitting up, ignoring the snickering coming from Clarus. He struggles, finally removing the shirt in one swoop and lies back down using the shirt as a makeshift pillow.

Cor’s body involuntarily twitches when Clarus’s hands first touch mid-back range. They slowly make their way down his spine; each finger gingerly pressing themselves into his skin, trying to feel for the knots. The feeling is odd, but far from being completely uncomfortable.

It doesn't take long before Clarus comes across a knot of muscle, Cor hissing in pain as fingers lightly prod the area. 

“Right there?”

Clarus’s voice was a grumbling, smooth sound. Cor could only reply with a slightly pained, “Yeah” before Clarus’s fingers got to work. 

The first push made Cor wince. He could feel the knot that was being worked on under Clarus’s fingers, the small circles of movement slowly easing the tense pressure. Cor let’s out the lungful of air he didn’t realize he was holding, focusing on the release of tension in his back.

“Don’t forget to keep breathing,” Clarus says much closer to Cor’s ear than he expects.

Cor nods, a soft moan involuntarily leaving his lips. He sighs when Clarus finishes his first knot and moves down to the next one. This one was especially tight and the first touch causes Cor to freeze up in pain.

“This one’s pretty nasty, Cor. You’ve had this building up for a while, haven’t you?”

“I guess -” There was a sharp intake of breath as Clarus pushes his fingers into the particularly painful knot, “-so.” 

“Hn, let me know if this hurts too much.”

It takes a couple of minutes, Cor’s face starting to feel flush as the fingers worked their way through the rest of the tense muscle. He notices Clarus’s hands slowly drifting lower down his back, testing each plane to make sure he wasn’t missing any more spots. A hand drifts too far towards Cor’s waist and he lets out a content hum. 

With the lack of pain clouding the experience, he could focus on how good Clarus’s strong hands felt kneading his back. He could feel the calluses on his fingertips and the light scratch of nails that run against his skin every now and again. Cor feels himself closing his eyes, reveling in the content feeling of being pampered, the sharp pain ebbing into a more pleasant ache.

It’s when Clarus’s hands start working on Cor’s hips is when he feels it. The warmth pooling in his loins and roiling around in his belly. Cor recognized this feeling from the few times he had the rush of touching himself. 

Cor breathes in deep, letting out a shuddering breath when fingers dug just a little bit lower. With each push and roll, he could feel his face flushing with arousal. He needed Clarus to stop before things got out of hand. There was no way he was going to sport a hard on in the locker room and definitely not because of his friend’s handiwork.

“Mmmm Clarus?”

There was a pause in Clarus’s hands movements, fingers lightly gliding over his skin. Cor could feel a moan build up on the back of his throat. 

“Yeah?”

“I think…” Cor lets out a breathy sigh as hands run over his hips and make their way back up his waist. It really didn’t help that Clarus just happened to be good at this. Maybe just a little too good. He takes another breath and tries to continue, “I think you may need to stop.”

“Hm? Why?”

Hands that were working his waist were moving back down towards his tailbone. Cor couldn’t help but let out a low moan. He could feel himself start to get hard. 

“It feels good doesn’t it?”

Clarus’s voice is a breath of hot air in his ear. Cor rolls his hips slowly. To change his position, he thinks to himself. But he can hear Clarus chuckle as his hands rest on his hips. 

“Would you want to try something different? I can help relieve some of that extra tension.”

Fingertip start making small circles on Cor’s skin and he nods. 

“Spread your legs a little. Let me know if you need me to stop.”

Cor complies, moving his legs so they’re slightly spread apart. Clarus hums his approval and Cor sighs when he feels the man’s thumbs move from their place against his hips down towards his ass. He feels his muscles clench initially before Clarus’s fingers make short work of the tension. He gasps as Clarus kneads his ass, his hips rolling with the motion. 

“Lift your hips a sec.”

Cor moans as he follows Clarus’s directions. He feels hands slide from his ass to the waistband of his gym shorts and then into his underwear. 

He lets out a whimper when he feels Clarus’s hands brush up against his now hard cock.

“Fuck, Cor. You’re this hard already? You must really like my hands.”

“Shut up.” Cor breathes. His hips bucking as one hand takes his shaft in hand and the other makes its way back, pulling his shorts down to expose his ass to the room. He gasps aloud when he feels the finger from his other hand run up and down the crack of his ass. The other starts pumping his cock, thumb tracing the head, using the precum to help with the glide.

“ _Clarus_ ,” Cor says with a gasp.

“Like that, huh?”

Cor groans, his hips bucking into Clarus’s hand. The hand running up and down his crack stops when it reaches Cor’s hole. The fingertip circles lightly, making Cor’s body shudder in pleasure. Clarus drags it lower, rubbing against Cor’s taint pushing just a bit to add pressure. 

Cor knew he was sweating, his face buried into his shirt and flush with desire. He was about to reach his peak. He had never let anyone go this far with him. He really just never had the interest or the time, but if it made him feel this good and made his this much of a wreck then he would think twice about this in the future. He didn’t want to stop the bucking of his hips and the feeling of Clarus’s hand moving to provide the most amount of resistance was heavenly.

“Clarus, I can’t-”

“You don’t need to hold it in.” 

Cor could hear the arousal in Clarus’s voice. Had he ever heard Clarus sound like that? He could only imagine what Clarus looked like right at this moment. Cor could only moan as he closed his eyes, trying to picture what was happening to him. What someone on the outside would see if they had walked in now and saw the King’s Shield giving a handjob to the Marshall of the Crownsguard. 

That image puts him over the edge, he releases with a deep groan in Clarus’s hand as the man soothingly stroked his hip. It takes a minute for Cor to catch his breath as Clarus removes his hands to go wash them in a nearby sink. He comes back and hands a towel out to Cor.

“Feeling better?”

Cor breathes deep and moves to sit up. The ache in his back is still there, but it is nowhere near the same level of pain he felt earlier.

“Surprisingly, yes.” Cor says while stretching his arms in front of his body, the moves them to stretch above his head. He then notices Clarus’s quite obvious erection. “And what about you?”

“Hm? Oh, this.” Clarus points to the half-mast tent in his own shorts. “I can take care of this on my own.”

“...You’re sure?” Cor asks. His eyes focusing on Clarus’s dick. He’d never tried touching anyone else like this before, but that didn't mean he wasn’t completely uninterested. “I don't mind.”

Cor looks up at Clarus as he leans over to take hold of the lump in his friend’s pants. He’s slightly hesitant, but the growling moan that emerges from Clarus is encouraging. His grip is firm as he slowly drags his fingers across the other’s length tracing it through the thick cloth of his gym shorts. 

He doesn't take his eyes off Clarus as he brings his other hand to lightly finger the waistline of his shorts, rubbing against the soft skin underneath. He isn’t surprised when he feels Clarus buck his hips, trying to create more friction. It’s odd, that he finds watching Clarus getting off just as arousing as getting manhandled into a bench. He watches as Clarus’s eyes flutter shut and his face flushes from pink to red. He notices the little gasps Clarus makes while his lips are parted. 

Never in his wildest dreams did he think of ever seeing Clarus like this.

He decides to be a little bold, pulling the gym shorts and underwear down to see Clarus’s engorged cock pop out of its confinement. He takes it in hand slowly jerking it with a firm hand, watching as Clarus’s face goes from mildly aroused to something much more expressive. 

“ _Cor_.”

Cor watched with intent as he watched the man he grew to love and respect became a wreck by his own hand. _Astrals_ , what he wouldn’t give to hear his name called out like that again. 

He glanced back down at the cock in his hand and leaned in, tongue out and swiped it across the head. He watched as Clarus gasped, whispering something unintelligible as the taste of precome filled Cor’s mouth. He pumps his hand, making sure to have his thumb trail a little more harshly behind as he moves in to put the head of Clarus’s cock in his mouth.

He can’t believe it when he hears it, but a sharp whine comes from the back of Clarus’s throat and Cor knows he’s on the right track. He teases the head as he lets his hands do the rest of the work. Clarus, for all the bravado he has, looks as if he’s about to fall apart. His breath comes quick and harsh as he brings a hand to run through Cor’s hair, the younger man never taking his eyes off the other. 

It takes a few more pumps and the light scraping of Cor’s teeth on Clarus’s cock before the man comes. Cor isn’t prepared, taking it in his mouth and on his cheek, almost surprised that he was the cause of it.

“ _Fuck_ , Cor.” Clarus’s voice is gruff as he attempts to try and catch his breath. The hand that was buried in Cor’s hair was brought to his shoulder, tugging Cor up so he would stand to face him. Clarus groaned as he looks at Cor’s face, bringing his up to wipe away the come on his cheek. Cor impulsively takes his hand and brings it to his mouth, licking each finger clean of the salty spend.

Cor isn’t prepared for Clarus to remove his fingers and pull him in for a kiss. He hums at the warm feeling of Clarus engulfing him, wrapping his arms around Cor.

“We need to get you cleaned up.” Clarus murmurs against his mouth.

Cor smiles, returning the kiss before moving away. He looks at Clarus as he wordlessly turns to walk towards the showers. He can hear Clarus chuckle and start following behind him. Cor starts stripping out of his clothes, thinking that he might just have to follow up with Clarus again for another session.


End file.
